Evil Angel
by Luxion-Shai
Summary: This story will be a bit OOC. Max lived in an abusive home for seventeen years in til one snowy winter night when she finds a strange song on her ipod that she had never heard of before. then she falls, and she falls hard in two diffrent ways. but, how?


**Evil Angel**

**By: Luxion-Shai**

_Shai- this is our first story! give us feedback, we love it T~T_

_Lux- Yes, yes we do. we dont own maximum ride, or the songs we use, just the plot and the charecters we make._

_Shai- SO read on! _

Prolouge: Dark

Max P.o.v

I sat quietly on the pale brown roof of my house, staring out into the distance as my parents fought down in the living room. i could hear them from where i was, and i was so sick of it. the snow deadened the noise of the cars going by on the street in front of my house as i hid my head in my knees, covering my ears with my cold hands. i didnt want to listen to them fight anymore! why did they have to fight so much? i didnt get it. it was all my fault though, my birth was an accedent, i wasnt supposed to be here right now... but i was.

Sometimes i wish i wasnt.

i pulled my dark blue ipod out of my pocket and unwound my black ear buds from around it, putting them in my ears and turning it on. i started to scroll through my songs before getting tired of it and randomly putting on a playlist.

i never bothered to look and see witch one i had picked.

A song i didnt recognize came on and i turned it up louder so that the lyrics were clearer. my eyes closed slowly and l relaxed, the music comforting me.

**Hold it togeather,**

**Birds of a feather,**

**Nothing but lies and crooked wings,**

**i have the answer,**

**spreading the cancer,**

**you are the faith inside me!**

**noo!**

**Doont! **

**leave me to die here,**

**help me survive here**

**aloone!**

**doont!**

**remember..**

**remember...**

My eyes began to water and i whiped the tears away with the back of my hand, starting to sing along with the chorus as the sun retreated behind the trees.

**Put me to sleep evil angel!**

**Open your wings evil angel!**

**whoaa!**

I tilted my head up towards the cloudlss sky, not bothering to whipe the tears away anymore and let them fall freely, my chocolate brown eyes now red rimmed as the street started to become less active, probobly becuase it was around eight o' clock at night now. i hadent even noticed the sun was gone from the sky, replaced by the bright full moon. it had stopped snowing a while ago, and i almost wished it didnt.

**im a beleiver,**

**nothing could be worse,**

**all these imaginary freinds,**

**hiding betrayal,**

**driving the nail,**

**hoping to find a savior,**

**nooo!**

**doont!**

**leave me to die here!**

**help me survive here! **

**aloone!**

**doont!**

**surrender!**

**surrender!**

i watched as the moon was shadowed by something black and tilted my head to the side, curious. i stood up, watching as it flew back and forth in front of it, never leaving my line of sight. what was it? i shoved my ipod into my pocket roughly and continued to listen to the song as it started to get closer.

it wasnt an animal.

**Put me to sleep evil angel!**

**Open your wings evil angel!**

**whoaa!**

**fly over me, evil angel!**

**why cant i breathe evil angel?**

my eyes widened as it flew even closer, the clear outline of a man now visible.

but this man was diffrent, he had wings on his back.

i gasped and started to move back when i slipped on the wet snow, falling back and sliding off the roof. i screamed, falling quickly towards the ground.

at that moment, i was both happy and sad that my house was four stories tall. a small gift from my rich parents.

i couldnt breathe anymore as my arms flew up, idly trying to grab onto something though i knew it was pointless. my eyes started to close as the man dissapeared out of my sight, my ipod slipping out of my pocket and falling faster towards the ground then i was, the last words i had heard from it echoing in my head.

i was going to die, and, worse then that, i knew my parents would act as if they where heartbroken but deep down, they would be overjoyed that i was gone from there lives. they wouldnt have to feed me, pay for me to go to school, care for me, give me a home anymore.

why did this have to happen to me, of all people? apparently even god didnt give a damn wether or not i lived or not, its not like i actually wanted to die yet! sure, i could of been suicidal from all the stuff that i went through in my life, but was i? no. not at all. not once had i tried to kill myself. well, not on purpose anyway.

then i saw the man fly in front of me again for only a second, giving me wa glance at a beautiful face, black eyes as dark as the night surrounding me staring back into my own. then he was gone again and i mentally sighed, only one more floor to go before i broke every bone in my body, hopefully killing me.

just as i thought that i felt something brush up against my back, halting my fall in seconds and sending what little air i had left in me whooshing out of my lungs as strong arms wrapped around me, holding me to a hard, muscular chest. i coughed, dragging air into my lungs as my nose and throat burned from the cold.

thats when i realized we were floating in mid air.

i gasped and squirmed in the mans arms, trying to get away but he only held me tighter.

_"calm... Max.."_ the man's deep voice startled me as he whispered into my ear, causing my eyes to shut automatically.

_"who are you..." _i whispered to him, my voice echoing in the still night. he didnt answer me imediatly, taking a second in what i thought was him thinking before speaking.

_"someone who you needed" _he said softly to me as i felt his body move slightly as he grunted. then suddenly we where raising, flying through the night sky, going higher and higher as he held me closer, obviously trying not to let me freeze.

_"Rest, Max" _he mumbled and i went to object, i didnt know who he was, what he was doing or even where he was taking me, why would i sleep? i started to struggle, trying to make him let go of me but he didnt react to my thrashing at all, stopping in mid air once again and staring down at me with a hard exspression on his face. i glared back at him, my eyes hard as ii shivered in the cold. he shook his head and started to fly once more, but not up. he was going at an angle, to the north too.

_"sleep now or i will make you." _he growled at me and i sighed, not wanting to fight anymore and slowly drifting off into a dreamless sleep, the only thing running through my mind his black, emotionless eyes staring back into mine.

_Shai- well i know its short and all but its just a prolouge! tell us what you think and if i should keep going or not! oh, and we kinda need a beta so that we can have someone to spell check everything cuz wordpad doesnt have one! witch is really annoying cuz we both have horrible spelling V.V" if your willing tell us in a reveiw!_

_Lux- though we probobly will anyway..._

_Shai- hey! we might not!_

_Lux- we will._

_Shai- . your right, we will, but i still wanna know if they like it or not!_

_Lux- Fine fine. R&R please!_

_Shai- yesh, pweaaseeee!_


End file.
